What If
by ridingintheimpala
Summary: what if you saw your life with someone before you even said hello. Destiel


**So I wrote this story because I was having some feels and I just kinda wrote this whole story. So basically relationship problems and family problems have all seemed too piled up, as well as school exams coming up. Anyway this story appeared out of my feels so there you go. **

**BTW I love Northerners and yes Nora is me (I do actually talk like that)**

It was at a bus stop, neither was expecting it. It was sudden but time seemed to slow around them, like when you expecting another step on the stairs and your foot falls through the air, at the time it seems to go in slow motion but looking back you realise it all happen so quickly.

Dean just wanted to get out the rain and into the warmth of his bed, but instead here he was. Benny had taken the day off so Dean had to cover his shift, causing him to be late for bus, meaning he was here, at the bus stop at this moment.

Cas shivered under the rain, cursing his brother for dragging him out to the pub last night. It meant that he was late for work, which meant that he had to do extra work and had missed his lift with his friend Anna. This is why he was here, waiting for this bus, at this very moment.

Neither knew what happened, Cas was looking at the small light of his dying phone and Dean was admiring the gavel but both seemed to look up at their eyes meet. Green and Blue, emotions flooding through each other and then it just happened.

1 MONTH LATER

"So you're my boyfriend now" Cas said, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck and staring into those green eyes, a smile on those soft lips.

"Yes you are" Dean laughed, slowly kissing down his jaw line, sucking against his collarbone, enticing a moan out of Cas.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Mine" Dean growled against Cas's neck as his hips jerked into Cas one last time.  
Cas groaned some unintelligent as his hands attempted to pull Dean closer as he felt his orgasm wash over him. Cas looked up into Dean's almost black eyes and smiled.

1 YEAR LATER

"Castiel Novak, will you marry me?" Dean choked out. Sure this wasn't the place he imagined. Both, Cas and Dean, were sitting on the wet floor outside of a club stinking of alcohol. Dean was nursing an impressive black eye that he had got from a son of a bitch in the club.

Cas just let out a sigh in response; he was attempting to stem the flow of blood from his nose. Green met Blue and Dean knew that was a yes.

7 MONTHS LATER

"I know pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom"

Dean launched himself at Cas, claiming those lips he knew so well. Cas kissed back with equal passion, reaching up and swinging his arms around Dean's neck.

Sam awkwardly coughed behind him and whispered "Leave it to the honeymoon", causing the whole church to laugh.

Cas and Dean reluctantly parted but were soon whisked off back down the aisle.

It wasn't long before they were swaying to a beat of a crappy song, they didn't care though, and they were too interested in each other.

HONEYMOON

"Hey Dean"

"Yeh Cas?"

"You're like my own personal brand of heroin"

"Shut up Cas"

"And the lion fell in love with the lamb"

"CAS!"

"…Dean?"

"What?"

"Hold on spider monkey"

"I hate you"

2 YEARS LATER

"So if you can just sign here and here then Mary will be yours" Mrs. Peters held out the adoption letter towards Dean, who nervously signed across the dotted line then passed it to his husband.

It had been Cas's idea to adopt a kid, Dean was against the idea at first, his dad did such a shit job was Dean didn't want to put a kid through that.

But here they are, Mary was a great kid and Dean had to admit that he loved the little girl with all his heart. She also seemed very happy with the idea that she would be moving in with them.

2 YEARS LATER

"MARY PUT THAT DOWN" Dean shouted, trying to get his daughter away from putting the glue stick in her mouth, at the same time attempting to not drop his son, who was screaming in his ear.

"Mary please" Dean tried pleading, Cas was working late again and Bobby was supposed to be bed an hour ago but the little monster wouldn't stop crying.

"Where is Papa?" Mary whined, throwing the glue across the room and sitting down in a huff.

Dean wanted to cry, he wasn't supposed to do this alone but Cas wouldn't get back for another couple of hours. But Dean stood strong and just smiled at Mary and gave the same generic answer as always

"Papa's at work" Dean took Mary's hand and began to take her upstairs for all of them to go to bed.

"Papa is always at work though" Mary pulled away from Dean in hope to go back and play.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Daddy" Mary whispered. Dean had finally got Bobby quiet and he was sleeping in his bed and after little arguing Dean had convinced Mary to settle down to bed as well, but just as he was leaving the room Mary called over.

"Yeh angel?" Dean whispered back, going over to kneel by her bed. Mary hugged Dean tightly for a moment and then snuggled back down.

"Does Papa still love you?" Mary asked. Dean didn't know how to reply, was is that obvious? Dean thought Cas might be cheating, the late nights, the secret texts and now his own daughter was commenting on the fact that Cas didn't look at Dean the same way.

"I don't know" Dean's voice broke on the last word and he felt tears fall down his cheek; Mary whipped them away just like Dean had done to her.

"I don't think I love Papa anymore, he makes you cry" Mary whispered kissing Dean on his forehead and all Dean could do was try and hold in the tears.

"He loves you and you should love him" Dean stated tucking Mary back in and kissing her goodnight.

2 HOURS LATER

"You didn't have to wait up" Cas had finally come home, smelling of something that distinctly wasn't him. Dean seemed to be flicking through something in the dim lighting. When Cas got closer he saw that it was their wedding photo album that lay in Dean's hands.

"We were so happy" Dean said, he sounded like he had been crying. Cas sat down next to him on the sofa and looked down at their smiling faces, one particular photo caught his eye, Dean had his arms around Cas and instead of looking at the photo like Cas was doing Dean was staring down at his new husband, he looked so happy and like his world finally made sense to him.

When Dean finally met Cas's eyes Cas saw the same love still shone through, only it was stronger and looked something Dean would fight for. Cas could only stare back, Cas wasn't cheating of sort, he wasn't sleeping with other men or women but he kept finding himself going to bars and clubs just to get away from his family. He loved his family, he truly did but it seemed like it was swallowing him up and he just couldn't breathe, everyday was the same and Cas felt like his life was slipping out his hands. The first time he had gone to a bar was just to have a drink before going home but he found himself feeling relieved to get away from them and to be able to breathe for the first time. There was too much responsibility at home and everyday he awoke and saw Dean face, then he saw his children's face, and then he went to the same job with the same people to do the same thing over and over again, just to go back to Dean and his children. Everyday he knew what was going to happen and it was making him going mad. He wanted something new, something unpredictable and something that came out of nowhere and swept Cas off his feet. Like Dean used to.

"Are you cheating on me?" Dean asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Cas stuttered, blushing.

"Are you fucking someone else" Cas could hear the anger build in Dean's voice, "'Cause even Mary is noticing something and asked if you still loved me tonight and said she didn't love you anymore"

Cas couldn't stop the tears falling, Mary didn't love him anymore? This was never supposed to happen; he still loved her with all his heart. And then it all came out, everything. Cas just couldn't stop, he explained everything to Dean, who just sat there and stared.

Then at the end Dean just took Cas's hand and took him upstairs to their bedroom. That night they made love slowly and sweetly, getting to know each other all over again. Then just as Cas was about to fall asleep he heard Dean whisper "I'm sorry" into the night.

8 MONTHS LATER

"Hey honey, you okay?" Cas asked as he attempted to whip the paint off his hands. After the night it all came out Dean had decided that it was a time for something new and they figured that moving to England was a pretty big change, Cas had bought a little shop in the small town nearby and opened up a café, where he sold his artwork on the side. Dean had started working in a mechanic and Mary and Bobby went to the local school, life was happier.

"English people are weird" Dean stated kissing Cas on the cheek, "They call pants trousers and drink an absurd amount of tea, I mean what is it about the tea?"

"I have no idea but it sell well so I'm complaining" Cas commented, "though I still don't understand why southerners hate northerners so much? It's like a war or something."

"Babysitter coming around tonight then?" Dean asked, it was their one night a week where Dean and Cas went out to spend some quality time together. As if the babysitter knew, the door bell rang; Dean swung it open to see a small 15 year old girl standing happily in the rain like it didn't affect her.

"Afternoon Mr. Winchester, how are you this evening?" Nora asked, standing awkwardly at the door even though Dean had stepped aside to let her in.

"You can come in Nora" Dean sighed, stupid, polite, British people.

"Oh thank you, terrible weather we are having" Nora shook off her coat and walked in to the living room when Mary and Bobby screamed in delight at their favourite babysitter.

"It was sunny 5 minutes ago" Dean muttered, he always knew he would hate the English weather.

"Hello Nora" Cas called from the kitchen, walking out to greet her.

"Hello Sir, how was your day?"

"Actually pretty bad, had some arguments in the café and this one woman was sending me glares every 5 seconds and I couldn't understand why at all and then this man was…" Cas trailed off when he saw Nora's shocked face staring at him.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sir" Nora stuttered awkwardly, unsure what to say.

"Have I offended you?" Cas questioned.

"Oh, no, sorry, no, not at all, no, sorry. It's just that it's weird for people to answer anything then just 'fine thanks, you?' to 'how was your day?' So sorry sir" Nora smiled weakly before sitting down on the sofa and talking to Mary.

10 YEARS LATER

"YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT OUT!" Dean shouted at his daughter, her thought it was appropriate to wear a mini skirt, which was more of a belt, out.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO DAD" Mary whined, stamping her foot against the stairs.

"TOO RIGHT I CAN"

10 YEARS LATER

"Dad, Papa. I'm engaged" Mary squealed in glee.

Cas screamed and Dean fainted, in the manliest way possible.

2 YEARS LATER

"Paps, Dad. I kinda got a girl pregnant" Bobby mumbled.

"WHAT?!"

Dean screamed and Cas fainted, well more of a swoon.

"I'm also engaged I guess"

31 YEARS LATER

Sam couldn't take this, he knew Cas was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it but he wished, for Dean's sake, there was something he could do. Dean sat by the Cas's beside and hadn't left once.

Mary and Bobby had visited not long ago but they still had lives to lead and Mary had kids to look after so they weren't able to stay long. Cas's days were numbered, they were fading fast and Dean just wanted to hold on for a little bit longer, he couldn't let go. Cas was his everything, his starlight, his angel. And now here he was watching the love of his life fade away before his very eyes, weaker and weaker Cas grew thinner and thinner he seemed.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

3 DAYS LATER

Castiel Chuck Winchester passed away on Thursday 16th April 2072

1 WEEK LATER

"Cas was…" Dean stared down at his speech then looked up at all the family friends that had gathered today. "Cas was the most amazing man I have ever known and he deserved, no he should have gotten more time, more time to live, to breath. To show this world with-"Dean stopped once again, every word he said felt wrong in his mouth.

"You know what, screw this" Dean threw away the speech and looked around the room, "I don't give a fucking crap about all this, because Cas isn't here. I don't care about looking fucking strong but right now I don't feel strong and screw the bullshit about Cas being in a better place because he is fucking dead. I hate him, I do, and I hate him for leaving me here, for going off without me when we were supposed to be a team. It one thing to leave but its whole another fucking thing to be left. He isn't here; he isn't even in the fucking sky looking down on me, he is gone. He left me and I hate him for it. How dare he leave me, how dare he leave to go through this world alone. I hate that I can't talk to him one last time or look at him one last time. He doesn't have to leave with this hole in his chest because he is dead" Dean just let it all out, tears streaming down his face, slamming his fist down on the table he stormed out the room.

And that's when Sam knew, they were going to have another funeral very soon.

1 WEEK LATER

Dean Maryweather Winchester died on Tuesday 28th April 2072.

58 YEARS EARLIER

Rain pelted down on the bus stop.

"Hey, my name's Dean"


End file.
